1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthesizer receiver having a function of pre-setting a signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a receiver of a synthesizer system using a PLL can pre-set a broadcasting station using a tuning key, wherein as the tuning key is depressed, a broadcasting electric wave of a broadcasting station pre-set to the depressed key can be selected in one finger touch.
In this case, the pre-setting operation is carried out such that a data of received frequency, for example, a divided frequency ratio of a variable frequency dividing circuit of PLL is written into an address of a memory corresponding to the tuning key. In addition, the tuning operation is realized by reading out a divided frequency ratio from an address corresponding to the depressed tuning key and setting it to the variable frequency dividing circuit. Additionally, the number of tuning keys is about 5 to 9 in general.
Then, as a method for writing the frequency dividing ratio into a pre-setting memory, there is provided a method called as "an area call". This method is carried out such that an entire domestic area of Japan is divided into several areas, for example, the specified area is selected and data of frequency capable of being received in the specified area is read out of a data base in ROM and written into the pre-setting memory.
Accordingly, in accordance with this area call, everybody can easily perform a pre-setting operation.
In view of the foregoing, several number of broadcasting stations improve reception by preparing separately a relay station called a satellite station in a region with bad reception such as a mountain area or the like, broadcasting the same content as that of a proper station (a broadcasting station becoming a master broadcasting station) through the satellite station with a different frequency. Accordingly, almost all the broadcasting stations, i.e. NHK (Nippon Hosoh Kyokai--Japanese Broadcasting Association) or local civil broadcasting stations have several of their own satellite stations.
Due to this fact, if the satellite station can be pre-set to the tuning key, the number of tuning keys is increased. In addition, some of the broadcasting stations not capable of receiving broadcasted program are pre-set in a certain region. However, if the satellite station is not pre-set to the tuning key, it becomes quite natural that the tuning needs to be manually carried out.
This invention aims at solving such problems as described above. In the specification of the present invention, it is assumed that as the satellite station, there is also included a broadcasting station for modifying a part of the program such as a weather forecast or the like in response to an area to be broadcasted other than a relay station for transmitting the content of broadcasted program transmitted from the master broadcasting station.